Big brother bonding
by Couragebold
Summary: Bella spends a week bonding with Emmett while the others are hunting. Will he protect his little vampire sister from her danger prone self?
1. Chapter 1

"Be safe, my love." He kissed my forehead gently as I sighed, watching him smile as he walked out the front door.

Edward was going hunting with his family for a week and I was being babysat by Emmett. I was excited to get to spend time with my soon to be big brother, only at times his energy and teasing made me want to strangle him.

I got ready for school slowly, pulling on my favourite jeans, long black shirt and jacket. It was unseasonably cold and I was not looking forward to a week without Edward.

Classes trudged on slowly until the final bell rang. I headed to the car park taking my time. Thankfully, most people had left so I could avoid the small talk on my way to my Chevy.

Stone cold arms suddenly wrapped around my torso. I gasped when a booming laugh broke my fear response.

"Hey little sis! Ready for the best weekend ever ?!"

Emmett still had me in a bear hug, my feet off the ground.

I tapped his arm. "Emmett can't breathe."

He gasped.

"Oops sorry". He chuckled as he lowered me to the floor and snatched my keys off me.

"Let's go!" I smirked at his enthusiasm and got in the car, bracing myself for the energetic week ahead.

We arrived at the Cullens beautiful mansion. I couldn't help gape at the size of it every time . I walked up the steps as Emmett chattered.

"So we can watch movies or go hiking or shopping or whatever you want!" I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Sounds great, Emmett " he smiled back, his eyes warm.

I was actually excited for this crazy week with my big brother.

"So what's first bellsie?" He smirked.

I smiled.

"Hmmm how about hiking?" I felt adventurous and needed a good adventure after a day full of calculus.

Emmett smiled.

"Yes! I know a great forest trail! Just bring a jacket because you humans get cold and Edward will kill me if you get sick or anything."

I chuckled.

"Let me just grab my jacket."

I ran up the stairs excited with how this week had started. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad and Edward would be back before I knew it.

"I'm ready!" I shouted as I sprinted down the stairs.

My toe clipped the bottom half of the descent as I gasped, my hands shooting out in front of me.

A chuckle made me realise I had not hit the ground. Emmett held my arms steady and pulled me safely to the bottom steps.

"Man you're the clumsiest human ever. You're hilarious !"

I scowled at him with humour in my eyes.

We drove comfortably with Emmett blasting his terrible rap music and singing perfectly to it. Curse those perfect vampires.

Slowly we came to a stop near a deep forest road.

"We're here! Let's go!" Emmett boomed. I jumped from the car and pulled my jacket closer as the cold breeze whipped through me. Hopefully the trees would protect from the wind.

The forest was greener than ever. Rocks and tree roots lined every step of the way which wasn't the best for me and my not so perfect balance.

Still though, Emmett steadied me every time I fell, catching me and laughing harder than the time before.

We talked about human foods and school and Emmett's upbringing in between my many stumbles.

Suddenly we came to a large pine tree. I stopped and gasped at its massive height.

"Imagine the view up there." I smiled at Emmett.

His eyes suddenly shone like he had just had an idea. He smirked and took a step towards me.

I gasped and stepped back.

"Oh no you don't. I can barely stay alive down here, I'm not going to be suspended above the ground in some giant tree."

Emmett whined.

"Bella! Don't you trust me? I won't let anything happen to my baby sis."

He slowly began stalking towards me as I walked backwards, his giant frame towering over me.

"Emmett, I'm serious." I pointed my finger at him.

He flashed his cheeky grin at me.

In a blink of an eye the cold air was soaring through me as I gasped.

"Emmett!"

He chuckled as I cling onto his collar, the ground disappearing below us.

"Surprise! We are here!" He continued laughing,

He slowly lowered me into a large branch as I pride my cold fingers off his shirt, trusting him.

I suddenly took in the view. The whole mountain range was breathtaking.

I gasped in admiration.

Emmett smiled.

"It's a good place to come to relax. It's beautiful."

It was incredible. All my frustrations from the week melted away.

"Thank you Emmett. Even though I hate you for making me." I laughed in unison with him.

I stood up on the branch to peer over the mountain ranges further. I slowly shuffled my feet as Emmett kept his hands around my waist.

"It's so green and just-"

A snap pierced the silent air. The branch gave way as my weight fell heavily towards the ground.

I screamed in panic.

"Easy, easy I've got you, I've got you!"

Emmett pulled me up by my jacket in a second thought the falling felt like an eternity.

He steadied me in his arms for a second and then suddenly we were back on the floor.

I gasped for air as my heart pounded.

"Hey Bella look at me, you're alright! I'd never let anything happen to you!"

I slowly gained my breath back as he lowered me to the ground, holding my face to force me to look at him.

My heart calmed.

"Wow". I began to chuckle lightly with relief.

Emmett joined in.

"Jesus Bella you really are the most unlucky person! That must have been the only dead branch on the whole forest still attached to the tree!" He laughed in relief.

I hugged his giant frame as he squeezed me back.

I looked up at him.

"Hey, let's not tell Edward." He laughed and then replied.

"Well Bella you're going to need a new jacket then." He chuckled.

I looked down to see my jacket ripped across the back where Emmett had pulled me up.

I sighed. Emmett smirked at me in response.

"Let's go shopping!"

I rolled my eyes as he scooped me up and we sprinted to the car in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

We reached port Angeles in record time as I complained the whole time.

"Emmett, I don't want you spending any money on me please." He chuckled.

" Bella, money is no big deal and you need a new jacket with this storm on the way too. Unless you'd like to explain to Edward what happened to your last one?"

I rolled my eyes.

" Fine then. You win."

I quickly found a perfect jacket that was plain black with warm material inside. We walked through the shops as Emmett took out one of his many credit cards to pay for my jacket. I insisted that was all I was getting despite his insistence on more. We slowly walked through the busy markets chatting.

My teeth chattered as Emmett laughed.

"Do you ever get cold?" I scolded. He laughed louder.

We weaved between people heading back to the car.

Suddenly, Emmett stopped walking and froze. His expression drained of all humour and his eyes turned to daggers. He stood close to me, his arm suddenly tight around my waist.

He quickly guiding me in the opposite direction, heading the long way around the markets to the car. My heart pounded and my breathing rasped. Was it Victoria? Would she try and hurt Emmett?

I looked at him for reassurance but he said nothing until we were away from the main crowds.

"There's a vampire here. He's picked up my scent but i doubt he will take any interest. Still, I won't take any chances with your safety. Just stay really close and I'll get you out of here. "

His arm pulled tighter around me practically pulling me to walk at his pace.

My breathing was panicked. I wrapped my arm around his large back trying to stay upright as he pulled me along. Why did I always cause trouble and put my family in danger.

"It's okay Bella we are nearly at the car. I won't let him near you and It's highly unlikely he's even noticed you in that crowd."

I nodded in between sharp breaths as he pulled me along.

I gasped as he suddenly scooped my into his arms and we were in the warm car, heading back to Forks in a split second.

My breathing turned to hyperventilation.

"Emmett-I-I'm so sor-sorry." I sobbed.

He frowned immediately, rubbing my arm.

"Bella, what the heck are you sorry for?" His warm eyes were filled with concern.

I continued breathing heavy.

"Hey, Bells easy, easy. Ain't no one going to get through me okay? You are safe now and no one will ever harm you while I'm here." His eyes were stern and serious , not looking at the road at all but still effortlessly driving.

I slowly calmed down as we pulled into the driveway. My tears and sobs were slowly siding as he gently carried me and swiftly placed me on the couch, embracing me in a hug.

I tried to speak again.

" I'm sorry for putting you in danger,Emmett." I stammered.

His face grew incredulous as a strained laugh escaped him.

"Bella, i was worried about you because it's my job as your big strong vampire bro, but you don't get to worry about me, you hear me?"

He sighed as he rubbed me arm.

"Shhh,Bella you're safe now. No ones ever going to get to you I was just being extra cautious. You're always safe with me." His voice was sympathetic and gentle, no signs of humour.

" Aren't you afraid of other vampires hurting you Emmett?" I looked up at him.

He laughed his booming laugh.

" Bella, have you seen the size of these guns! Of course not. " he chuckled as I relaxed further.

"Bella, no one is a match for my strength. You don't have to worry about any of us. That vampire wouldn't stand a chance if he wanted to hurt you today."

He rubbed my arm as I pulled him into a hug.

"Now, let's watch a movie hey!"

I chuckled at his returned enthusiasm.

"I'd love that".


End file.
